zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Pointytilly
Wait! OK the 5 Blade storm is "Buster Slash" and the 7 Blade attack is based of the Blade Ligers HI Blade Attack(wich is also uses Blade w/ Boosters and E-sheild) but i dont know how the 7BA works because the Blades cant face forward like the Blade Ligers wich is y they had to add the "5 Blade" so it could compare to the Blade Liger's ability to nagate CPC im i right?--Silverblade1 15:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Buster Slash doesn't have the spinny shield energy field around my front thing. Fiveblade Storm is much more like Seven Blade Attack without the side thingummies, imo, but it was around first, hence me suspecting Seven Blade was based on it. Also, the games use refs to Fiveblade storm, not Buster Slash—Legacy and Silver Zero do, anyway. :The Blade Liger's hi-blade particle neutralizing thing is anime-only (and the name "hiblade" was an MMM invention far as I can tell), modelverse Bladey's shield went kerpop facing a Stinger. Pointytilly 15:23, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ok umm... by MMM do u meen HMM?--Silverblade1 15:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Metal Machine Music, the now-closed fan RPG. A lot of people copied their (partially made up for the sake of game balance) stats back in the day, and they called their version of the Blade Liger's glowy spinny slicey...particle...attack...thing a High-Intensity Blade Attack. Pointytilly 15:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) High-Intensity? i saw it as High-Velocity Blade Attack but i get your point--Silverblade1 15:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) The Death Stinger would have destroyed any e-shield, unless its a Mad Thunder or Gogulas Giga, so the the laser blade isnt able netrulize CPC?!(srry if im being persitant)--Silverblade1 18:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Schneider's shieldandblades combo > Death Stinger CPC. That's pretty much directly stated on the box. Blade Liger's blades/shield don't do that outside of the anime that I've seen, but that doesn't mean the article can't mention it...just that it should get mentioned as anime-tastic, just like model-unique things go there. Pointytilly 18:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE GO TO MY TALK PAGE THIS IS URGENT!--Leon35 21:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Question now what games can i depend on for ligit stats because i wanted to go add speed stats and info on Zoids variants sence thier not covered alot. so i guess i mean what games can i depend on for stats--Silverblade1 17:52, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :umm...yeah never mind i plan on useing SagaII Fuzor pages Yeah, I don't mind, what I've written is pretty much just a list of details so that I can go back and fill them out properly once I'm finished with them anyway. Many hands make light work after all. Slax01 02:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) NER pics yo tilly u r the pic/translation expert here. can u find a pic of the NER baldey box and show it 2 me? important. in return, there is a pic of energy liger that i added that i think u r gonna like...go 2 the page and ull see. dont ask me any questions about it though. thast y im giving it 2 u. i kno u like zoids:generations and stuff and its obviolsy the same guy i just dont kno ow it fits in. find anything on the saber yet? most likely extra armour included with kit. hmm white saber, generations energy ligers, NER blue bladey box, sry if im asking to much--Leon35 02:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : Again, there IS no HMM white saber, that pic is a prototype or otherwise edited. Notice it's the same shade as the early pic of Shieldy Mk.II has its cannons? And plenty of people have the kit, there is no white extra armor. It's not one of the CPs either. :I also don't have an NER Bladey, since I bought an NJR long before it was out. I have an NER Molga somewhere, if that'd be any use? Pointytilly 09:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) hmm...not really sry. silverblade claims that he had an american blue bladey and i kno that all of the ner boxes arent the same as the hasbro ones. all hasbro boxes have that lightning while the NER boxes vary depending on the zoid. he said that he coulld have sworn it was Habro and not TOMY. he threw out the box and instructions(stupid mistake. nvr through out the box or instructions ever! i still keep the old frames from my zoids) but he still has the bladey...in pieces. so now he cant build it unless i find him instructions off a website and zoid.us doesnt do a bladey build they just use a shiled liger. (wierd) i wanted u 2 find the ner bladey box cause i wanted to see if he made a mistake. the molga wouldnt help cause i dont kno if the box would be similar or not. think u could help me websearch?--Leon35 13:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) p.s. howed u like that pic? find anything on that? :Hasbro's site has Blade Liger instructions....and the NER Bladey has the circley things/Tomy UK style box like the Molga and other actual UK releases. I remember seeing 'em, though I didn't think to save pictures. :The EL pic...I can't find where it is, but I'm guessing the one that's part of Mercy Rabbit's general Zoids work? He's done a lot of illustration stuff for Zoids besides Generations (including many of the HMM boxes). Pointytilly 17:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ive heard that name he does some off the hmm box art along with yuji kaida. r u saying he created hobby magazine's Zoids"Generations comic? by the way, did hobby magazine create and illistrate zoids generations or just put it in there magazine? i have always been confused by that. and if thats so, does that mean mercy rabbit is the main artist?--Leon35 20:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) 1/24 nice work on the 1/24 scale zoids. :) don't forget to remove the stub markers if you think they're comprehensive enough, which i think they are already. you and bladey seem to work well. --Hollow ichigo 12:03, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ??? we all know who Ultra is but he knows you?--Silverblade1 18:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Of course I'm knowing Mistress Tilly. --Ultrasaurus-Red silver u r a little slow. tilly is very famous in the zoid comunity. she has a few youtube videos of some of her zoids. she was also a part of an interview on zoid.us, who i will also try and contact. worth a shot. i also belive tilly has her own website, but i forget the web address. sry tilly. lol honestly silver how could someone so good at translations, finding pics and stats who loves zoids hide themselves from the zoid community? at some point, they (tilly) would have 2 reveal themselves or someone would discover them along the way. in terms of fame, tilly falls just below famous colloectors like mr. lionel.--Leon35 18:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) http://www.creativeinsanity.net/zoids/ I need to add a UK comic section! Pointytilly 18:48, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ur welcome for the nice comments...(*cough*cough*)...--Leon35 18:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I dunno how to respond to being called "famous", but thanks for the compliment XD;. Pointytilly 19:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) hes famous, shes famous every ones famous...WHOS NOT FAMOUS!(besides me) he-he--Silverblade1 18:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) the majority of people here arent famous. thats a secondary reason y this site was created. not just as the ultamite library of non-baissed info (and when i say biassed i dont mean that in a bad way, just not opinionated like other zoid sites) but 4 people who also want 2 show wat they can do. i myself am no where close 2 famous. after all, i only have 4 model kits including my little bros. im kinda re-stating a quote u made once silver to azimuth; "A degree of fame is OURS!" lol--Leon35 19:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) cool, any way Mistress Tilly (this is your new name!) congrats on being famous...In the Zoids community--Silverblade1 21:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) no touchy tilly ty 4 the info, but i kinda already knew that and by the way there is a difference between a talk and a user page. when i say "Please e-mail me or leave a message on my talk page" thats not the same as "Write on my user page" please dont do that agian. if u want to tell me something, just do that. user pages are for whoever that user is! thats y its a "user page" not a "hey everyone, lets go piss him off page" u get wat im saying here mistriss tilly?--KABLAMO BOOM! 19:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I mixed up talk and user page in a moment of absentminded, there was no malicious intent o_O. Sorry about that. Pointytilly 19:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) it ok both u and lea are a little crazy today lol--Leon35 19:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) for the record i kno they bootlegs or maybe a abandoned zoid line in china. dont forget i belive TOMY has factories there (who doesnt anymore) so if i was to actualy obtain them, i would check 4 logos. please contact me the correct way if u find anyleads. i would prefer email incase someone else is after the 2 zoids is well. alot of people bid on those zoids...my main hope was that they were from a tomy factory in chna or at the very least a factory that produced gooods for them, a "sub-factory" if u will and i was hoping that those were lost prototypes. probobly not but hey i dont care they kick ass cool--Leon35 19:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ok i went to da link. very good recorce i will use it edit bootleg page. can i ask u somtin though, how come the color scheme for the shield liger i saw and the shield liger the link shows are different?--Leon35 19:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) in addition, the website stats iwtr was from japan, the ebay one says it from china?--Leon35 19:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :If you mean the first sentence, it's something like "according to a Japanese bootleg collector, they're called...", not specifically that they're from Japan. Or did you mean somewhere else? Pointytilly 20:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ya thats wat i met ty. now how come the color schemes are different (not the second versions) the shield liger i saw and the 1 on the site are ifferent. the 1 i saw has a red colored head while the 1 on the site has a blue colored head.--Leon35 20:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Mistress Tilly...um yeah im not sure why but i cant find any thing for the Gorem?...so if you could fill that page in we'll be that much closer to finishing the 1/24 Zoids.(if you dont like Mistress just tell us if it gets old) bye Mistress--Silverblade1 20:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Beware, I'm the sole allowed to call her "Mistress". --Ultrasaurus-Red 21:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) lol mistress lol but seriosly focus on the question about da bootlegg or i eat ur brains!--Leon35 22:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC) holloween in just a few days people!--Leon35 22:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC) well tilly do u have an answer 4 me regarding the bootleggs?--Leon35 20:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Far as I can tell they're a variation of the ones Darth Tom has, people on Zoidspoison thought the same. I don't know where to get them beyond that. Pointytilly 21:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) first off who is darth tom?? second u not answering question. the shield liger i saw on ebay had a red colored head while the 1 on that website shows it with a blue colored head. in addition, both zoids i saw did not have that wierd backpack thiingy--Leon35 23:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Darth Tom runs the above site and is one of the bigger bootleg collectors in the fandom. And I know about the red/blue head, that was why I suspect some variation on 'em (they already seem to have some). Pointytilly 21:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) dam i coulda had an unusual bootleg...dam--Leon35 21:17, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ty 4 da help tilly u rock girlfriend! :Oi, who're you calling girlfriend? Pointytilly 00:04, October 30, 2009 (UTC) i hope u relize thats an expression lol (dam i thought i had chance) lol jk but seriosly it an expression :I know it is, I just prefer 'dude' XD. Pointytilly 03:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) dude? arent u a 20 yr old women or somthing? ahh that shoudnt surprise me. after all zoids is a kids hobby and yet all u "older poeple" with ur "lives" and ur "marrages" and "children" are coming on here when its really a toy ffor kids...nothing surprises me at this point--Leon35 19:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Remember that Zoids are 25 years old, so fans from the old times are 30-35 years old, minimum. I can tell you that Mistress Tilly is very young compared to Jedi Bill or too me. The very first Zoids forums on the Internet began in 2000, and it was because before, forums weren't existing. We were already discussing on a private web site in 1997. Zoids are not only for kids, now. --Ultrasaurus-Red 21:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ya i guess... who is jedi bill anyway. i see him on ebay all the time. he has a great collection and his items are usually cheaper than others but the thing that really pisses me off is that he makes up his item locations. hes in the US so i could just buy buy buy (if i had money and if my mom would let me dam these restrictions) i mean come on? "Zoidca"? y should i trust 20 different made up locations?--Leon35 02:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) viking ty 4 adding that shadow edge pic i requested. in terms of uniqe designs from the manga, all thats left is a pic of that viking zoid that u mentioned on the hammerhead page, unless its just a standard hammer in the manga with a different name then forget it--Leon35 23:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC) i dont own the manga or anything, so if there is anything else, see wat u can do ty--Leon35 23:38, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Viking Zoid o_O? I didn't add that, so I'd need to know where it is to photo it. Not by volume number (the US and Japanese don't match!), but by blob in the story... Pointytilly 20:32, October 29, 2009 (UTC) 1 in the same? r u that unregistered contributor that has been editing the same articles as u? u said somewheer about loging u out mid edit?--Leon35 21:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :When I edit something and get logged out I go back and sign it...I'm not sure who those unregistered IPs are. Pointytilly 21:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) tilly wat does it matter if i use her/she. u r a woman right? if not then i apologize. sorry im just a little confused. if i am offending u in some wierd way i apologize--Leon35 02:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :It's a bit...complicated ;p. I prefer to stay ambiguous in public. Silly English lacks an appropriate gender-neutral pronoun that doesn't sound odd! Pointytilly 21:18, November 20, 2009 (UTC) silly english? im guessing english isnt ur native tounge and if u really wanted ti be genderless, then ur name wouldnt be tilly -_- name fail--Leon35 23:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Tilly's a nickname, it kinda stuck. And English is my native tongue, doesn't mean I can't gripe about its pronouns! Pointytilly 00:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) just saying if u really wanted to be genderless u would have named urself pointytilly in the 1st place--Leon35 00:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Female Benjamin... only in Japan It's not stated in the games or anime series. However, it is a little known fact that the Japanese had Benjamin as a female (why they called him/her Benjamin is beyond me). I found this out on an old Zoids-related site. This was changed in the English version of the anime. There is a small clue, however, that reveals his japanese gender slightly. You know that Benjamin has two small pink hearts on his body, right? Right around the torso region? Those two hearts were what indicated he was a she in the Japanese version. Since Zoids Legacy was directly translated from Japanese to English, Benjamin said "Mr. Judge" during the game. This is because, as I stated before, Benjamin was orginally a female robot, making all the judges male in the Japanese version of the game and anime. This was changed in the English version of the anime (I mean, after all, when is Benjamin a girl's name???). Since Benjamin was changed to male in the dub, they had to flip the one judge into a female to make sure that the show would be suitable for young people. Would you like it if you had little kids and they saw two male robots in love??? They flipped things around to censor it. Remember, the english dub was designed for younger viewers, while the japanese version, like other animes, are more adult-ish (example: Megaman NT Warrior: the english dub was changed for young viewers, but the japanese version had more curses and whatnot). Hopefully this clears it up for you. Zero Blade Tiger 21:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Zero Blade Tiger : You mean Zoids Tribute? It also has stuff like "Jemmy" for Jamie, so I wouldn't call that an official source (and I don't think there's a pronoun either way on the Japanese version, though that's part of how Japanese works). Unless someone finds something official (I haven't looked, so there could well be something that specified and I missed it), I'm inclined to go with male pronouns in English for consistancy...that or something like singular "they" or Spivak's set. :And /Zero was marketed at kids in Japan too o_O. Japan just has different censorship standards. As for if I'd be offended if my hypothetical kids saw gay robots, I'm queer myself, so I think the answer would be no. Pointytilly 21:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Bloody Demond or somthing What do you know about the Model? is it in the battle story--Silverblade1 00:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) appeared in video games and as an art statue and mini figure that was used with the DX kits i think there called, u kno that hover cargo, whale king and dragoon (the lobster named after that beyblade dragoon. wierd huh?)--Leon35 23:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) by the way Tilly, i could be wrong but shouldnt ur edit count be higher than 460? u have been editing alot lately. :No idea about my edit count...I don't really keep track of it XD. :Bloody Demon shows up in one of the fanbook things, yeah, though it was a custom (and a few fans have made their own, from what I've seen). I don't know the part it was in super-well, but it was an experimental critter made as part of the ongoing Death Saurer revival project, and uses a Saurer's body and a Geno's core. It doesn't seem to have been particularly stable (as in it wasn't suitable for regular combat), despite being hella strong, but saw combat against the Ray Force before Ray himself offed it in a Zero. :I think the art statue was the Bloody Death Saurer. I didn't keep very good track of them, but don't remember a Demon... Pointytilly 10:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Bloody Demon was seen in the very first time of the NJR line, maybe before the first NJR GB Game. A little mini Zoids was made : :http://pagesperso-orange.fr/Ultrasaurus.Red/Bloodydemon.htm :Ultrasaurus-Red 20:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : webcomic blade ligers could you please check the translations done for the weapons and equipment of the snipe and slash ligers? thanks! --Hollow ichigo 17:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) kk tilly ty 4 help and ya could u create templates 4 snipey and slashey?--Leon35 00:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :They never got height/weight/max speed and all that, or if they did I can't find screenshots showing it. I'm not sure if a template is in order when a lot of the info would be missing... Pointytilly 09:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Bladey cockpits i dont own a bladey but i kno enough to kno that the INTERIOR cockppits were changed. the zoid still looks the same on the outside. see with the bladeys that had anime figures, the cockpit seating was designed for use only with anime figures. in addition 2 of these figures (van and fiona) could be placed in the cockpit at the same time. with zoids like the NAR red bladey, the INTERIOR cockpit was redesigned for use with standard pilot figures and only 1 could be placed in at a time. however because it was only the type of seating that was changed, the zoids actual appearance remained unchanged.Leon35 02:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : The standard dude fits in any Bladey head if you kinda balance him (read: not very well), but they all have the anime-figure-type seating and are UNCHANGED from the NJR blue...or I've personally checked/built NJR blue, NAR red, Mirage, Night Fight, and BI. Exact same head, exact same interior, right down to the pegs not fitting for crap. The only one I can't personally vouch for is the NJR red, but I can ask someone with one if you want. Pointytilly 20:14, January 30, 2010 (UTC) as 4 the HMM bladey, currently 4 types exist. 3 actual kits and a single prototype seen in an advertisment which u can find on lionel's site. strangely, the prototype is colored like a desert shield liger. since silver seems to enjoy knowing more about the blade liger, i told him. now he has something else to obsess about other than the NAR bladey limited with silver feet and...dam it i want it too! in truth, i want (in terms of bladeys) Acadamy bladey AB, forest, mirage, ks custom, most of the mini figures, NAR red, Fuzor bladey, NAR bladey limited (silver feets!) HMM standard, HMM AB Leon, HMM AB Van and finnaly HMM bladey prototype. never gonna happen but its nice to have goals, even if it means going to kentucky to stalk some guy on ebay who didnt sell me what he promised (hopefuly this will never happen...hopefuly) then agian, going by what i said in my blog about prices going up, it might just come 2 that... Leon35 03:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) i get that u can put a standard pilot in a anime figure bladey cockpit but as u said it doesnt fit well. the NJR, NER and forest bladeys should have a cockpit designed for 2 anime figures while the other bladeys should be designed for a single standard. ill look at the building reviews on WIKD's site. seeing as how i dont own a blade liger myself, its worth checking out.Leon35 21:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Um, I have (or had, in two cases) the models you're claiming have changes, is what I'm saying. They don't have any. The heads are the same, Tomy just doesn't care the regular dudes don't fit. Forgive the horrid photo and the dust, but here's an NJR blue and BI. Pointytilly 22:39, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ..........................................i hate TOMY now. so dam lazy. smart, money making recorcful bastards. hate em...Leon35 03:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ill change the article later so that it is accurate. ty tilly. ps ur ligrs head is slightly...disfigured :You mean how it doesn't fit together entirely? That's the "pegs not fitting for crap" I mentioned. That rather large seam on the back seat is still there even when the sides of the head sit together, though. I guess you're just meant to hide it by putting a pilotman in front of it :p. Pointytilly 14:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ty 4 undoing revision. in the blade liger article, should i say something along the lines of "contrary to common belief, the blade liger's intereior cockpit design was never changed despite some of its versions having standard pilot figures compared to the anime figures. However, the standard pilot figures tend to be sloppy when seated in the cockpit, being that it was designed for anime pilot figures and not standard ones."Leon35 18:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : I've never seen anyone else saying it was redesigned, but a mention of the regular dude not fitting well could well be in order. Poor guy's left all wobbly. The anime figures don't fit that well either >_>. Pointytilly 18:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Right, the head on my beat up liger fits fine, though i cant test the pilots, poor dudes always go missing first. Leon i found that Hmm bladey VS, now all i need is a bit more cash ♦♠♣♥ ▬Silverblade1 18:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Any idea what run it's from? The blue Bladey, in particular, seems to have had some batch differences. 19:27, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Vaulga for the record silver's bladey is NER. and tilly come look at this. i know there is the RCZ Vaulga and then the E-Hobby Republic Vaulga but ive never seen this one before. check it out http://www.hlj.com/product/TKT32322 Leon35 01:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) oh and tilly i am about to vote for the ZP custom contest. before i submit it, which zoid is yours? :None of 'em are mine, I need a hand drill to finish what I was doing D:. And that Valga was gonna happen, didn't happen...but HLJ still has it forever on upcoming release, with the date forever changing. That happened with a couple Neo Blox once, they sat as upcoming for long after the line was canned. Not sure why the Valga never came to be, other than maybe they feared it wouldn't roll/it didn't roll with the extra stuff on it? Or the line just plain fell over too quickly... Pointytilly 20:47, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ok now i found another one. http://www.tisinc99.com/zoi315681.html do u kno the current release dates for these 2? and also u kno anyone on the wiki who entered ZP contest? : That's a prototype pic of Valga that Tisinc didn't bother to change ("dangomushi" is just "pillbug", it didn't have a name yet). There is no release date for the other one, as it was canceled. Pointytilly 23:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC)\ but according to hlj, its in stock and is set for release in febuary. this is getting interestingLeon35 23:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :As I said already above, HLJ does that sometimes. They had some Neo Blox that sat like that for AGES after the line was confirmed dead. I don't know if it's a bug or what, but the Gravide seems permastuck with a release date of now +1 month, ie it'll show as being out next month until they finally remove it. (Must not have changed for February yet, I just realized XD.) Pointytilly 00:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) yay there is still hope! =) perhaps a new line or leftover stock from unrealesed proto types. if so im gonna check that page everyday now until its future is clear.=) so who else is entering the ZP contest on this wiki cause i didnt. i kno lionel did. who else?Leon35 00:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Er. I'm not saying that's a good sign, I'm saying it's some weird ghost in HLJ's systems that they forever keep pushing the release date forward on. Every other time that's happened it's been for a dead release, so I'd take it as a bad sign. Pity, 'cause Valga rocks D:. Pointytilly 00:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) i understand that but there is still a chance it can be released as unrealesed stock like Hasbro did in the UK; for example the power mammoth and mantis. id say at this point this valga has a 20% of some form of release. atleast we can see that atleast one exists. wait, what happens if u pre-order that valga? and ur still not answering question about custom contestLeon35 02:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC)